HARRY POTTER Y LA PRUEBA DE MERLÍN
by godric gryffindor1
Summary: Harry inicia un nuevo año en Hogwarts pero una pelligrosa prueba pondra a prueba todos sus conocimientos y ron y hermione, bueno leanlo.....
1. Default Chapter

Hola amigos bueno este es mi primer fic y me falta poco para acabarlo aquÃ­ esta el primer capitulo, bueno no los entretengo mas ojala y les guste Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA PRUEBA DE MELÃ 


	2. LA TARÁNTULA

2- LA TARANTULA.  
  
Harry despertó ala mañana siguiente, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, en el comedor se encontró con Ron y Hermione y les contó sobre la puerta misteriosa por la cual había salido Dumbledore la noche anterior, Hermione por su parte cuando Harry terminó de hablar, pensó un poco abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la volvió a serrar y los tomó a los dos del brazo y los llevo corriendo ala biblioteca y les entregó a cada uno un ejemplar de la "La Historia de Hogwarts", pero fue inútil, después de unas cuantas horas de búsqueda no encontraron nada.  
  
Desanimados fueron y visitaron a Hagrid pero tampoco encontraron respuesta pues Harry no se encontraba, para Harry, Ron y Hermione se les hizo muy raro, toda la semana en las clases de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" que compartían con Slytherin no estaba, pero eso tenía una ventaja, era un alivio para Harry, Ron y Hermione no ver a Malfoy, el cual la semana pasada había tratado de quemar a Hedwing, Harry había lanzado un hechizo contra el y Snape les había bajado 30 puntos.  
  
El sábado siguiente un prefecto de Gryffindor que fue nada mas y nada menos que George les dijo:  
  
- Hola muchachos, como han estado?  
  
-bien- respondieron a coro los tres.  
  
- Esté semestre va a estar un poco ajetreado por……. Bueno no les puedo decir.  
  
- Por que no nos quieres decir? – pregunto Ron  
  
- Bueno solo vine a avisarles que como las clases se suspenderán el siguiente semestre, este semestre tendrán 2 clases de cada materia. Tendrán los exámenes finales en Diciembre y ya han hecho el sorteo para el primer partido de quidich.  
  
- Quién será? –pregunto interesado Harry.  
  
-Slytherin – dijo George con un poco de nerviosismo.  
  
Las noticias no alegraron mucho a nadie, es mas a nadie le alegraron mas que a Hermione quien salió disparada hacia la biblioteca. Después de estudiar un rato Harry, Ron y Herrmione siguieron pensando en la puerta misteriosa por la cual había salido Dumbledore, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Harry es que desde hacia tiempo le había empezado a doler la cicatriz pero no le había dicho a Ron y Hermione para no alarmarlos.  
  
Harry tubo un gran alivio cuando ala mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Dumbledore se puso en pie, se afino la garganta y dijo:  
  
-A todos los alumnos les informo que el profesor Remus Lupín ha retomado su puesto en esta institución como profesor de "Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras" – dijo con entusiasmo.  
  
Cuando terminó de decir esto todos los alumnos rompieron en aplausos y vivas, saltos de emoción por parte de todos invadieron el comedor, menos la mesa de Slytherin los cuales habían puesto caras de enojo, apatía y desprecio, y Snape sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el hígado.  
  
Para Harry, Ron y Hermione era todavía mejor, la primera clase del día era "Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras", cuando se disponían a entrar al salón se encontraron con Lupin.  
  
- Hola muchachos, que alegría volver a verlos sanos y salvos – dijo sonriente.  
  
- Hola profesor como ha estado? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- Bien gracias Harry, oí que tu primer partido es contra Slytherin, y te deseo la mayor de las suertes – dijo alegremente.  
  
- Hola profesor – dijo Ron.  
  
- Hola Ron como has estado?, Cómo te ha ido con las arañas? – preguntó interesado.  
  
- Pues no tan bien pero ahí la voy llevando – dijo Ron con asco.  
  
- Hola profesor – intervino Hermione.  
  
- Hola Hermione bien gracias, escuche sobre tu nombramiento de prefecta, muchas felicidades, ahora entren por que la clase va a comenzar – dijo apurado.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron sus lugares en la clase, esa clase estudiaron a los "Dregs" (criaturas mágicas con cuerpo mitad águila y mitad dragón) esas criaturas tienen propiedades diabólicas cuando atacan, la clase termino y Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia la torre de adivinación, en el corredor Harry le dijo a sus amigos:  
  
- Está noche tenemos que averiguar que hay detrás de la puerta por la que salió Dumbledore, Ron necesito que traigas el mapa del merodeador que nos regreso Lupin.  
  
- Y yo? – intervino Hermione.  
  
- Tu tienes que estudiar un poco sobre el comedor para que no vallamos a caer en las manos de filch y para darnos una idea sobre donde debemos buscar. – dijo Harry.  
  
- Esta bien – agrego Hermione.  
  
Y se dirigieron ala aburrida clase de Adivinación donde como siempre la profesora Trelaway le predijo una muerte espantosa a Harry (como siempre), todo continuo normal hasta la clase de Criaturas Mágicas donde Hagrid seguía sin presentarse y nadie sabía por que pero en esa clase Harry y sus amigos se dedicaron a pasear y planear como descubrirían la puerta.  
  
Paso la hora de la comida y los tres fueron hacia el campo de quidich a entrenar, cada uno con sus respectivos equipos, estaban entrenando cuando Harry volteó hacia abajo y observó la silueta de un hombre encapuchado que curso el campo a una velocidad impresionante, después Harry sintió un dolor ardiente en su cicatriz y cayo de la escoba inconsciente, Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta y Colocaron su escoba en picada, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad pero no podian alcanzar a Hará, el segia cayendo sin parar, Ron hizo un ultimo esfuerzo desenfrenado por alcanzarlo pero no lo logró, Harry cayó como piedra.  
  
Harry despertó a los 20 minutos en la enfermería, preguntándose que había pasado.  
  
- No sé por que no me sorprende que nos volvamos a encontrar Potter. – dijo la señora Ponfrey.  
  
Cuando salió Hermione y Ron estaban esperándolo afuera, Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta que Ron estaba blanco como la leche, Le preguntaron como estaba pero no contestó, no se movía, seguía inmóvil. Harry desvío la vista y observo una enorme tarántula negra con rojo que estaba en el pasillo y Malfoy y sus secuaces se alejaban corriendo, Harry sin pensarlo fue inmediatamente y piso la gran tarántula pero Snape lo vio y fue directamente hacia él.  
  
- Ahh señor Potter, conque destruyendo material escolar – dijo malévolamente.  
  
- Pero como?, Escolar? – pregunto extrañado.  
  
- Si señor Potter, esa tarántula acaba de ser robada hace unos minutos y es propiedad de la profesora Sprout, y por lo tanto son 80 puntos menos para Gryffindor y lo espero ala media noche en las mazmorras para que cumpla su castigo. – dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Pero ….. – pregunto angustiado Harry.  
  
- Nada señor Potter, ahí lo espero – dijo contento.  
  
Harry regresó con sus amigos pero cuando estaban ahí paso la bolita de Slytherin encabezada por Malfoy.  
  
- Mucho miedo Weasley – dijo burlonamente Malfoy.  
  
- Cállate Malfoy o sino…..  
  
- O sino que? – Snape había volvido a aparecer.  
  
- Conque amenazando a un alumno, son otros 50 puntos menos para Slytherin y lo espero junto con el señor Potter para que cumplan su castigo. – después de eso se retiró riendo.  
  
Harry y Ron prefirieron no decir nada hasta estar en el dormitorio pero tampoco ahí pudieron decir algo por que cayeron profundamente dormidos. 


	3. EL ATAQUE

3- EL ATAQUE  
  
En la noche siguiente estaban los tres en la sala común Harry y Ron le informaron a Hermione que tenía que continuar con el plan de encontrar la puerta, también le entregaron la capa y el mapa, después de esto Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala común pero con caminos muy distintos Hermione iba hacia el comedor y Harry y Ron hacia las mazmorras a cumplir su castigo.  
  
Cuando iban cruzando el vestibulo principal se encontraron con Malfoy quien paso altaneramente por enfrente de ellos para después detenerse y decir:  
  
- No fueron con su viejita? – pregunto riéndose.  
  
Pero antes de que pudieran decir Harry y Ron algo en la defensa de la profesora Macgonogall ella apareció en la escena.  
  
- Conque viejita señor Malfoy – dijo enfurecida  
  
Malfoy rápidamente adquirió un color blanco y tartamudeó:  
  
- No, yo no, no quise, no era mi intención – dijo cobardemente.  
  
- Señor Malfoy son 65 puntos menos para Slytherin y acompáñeme por favor.  
  
Harry y Ron vieron como Macgonogall y Malfoy desaparecían en un pasillo cercano, ellos por su parte siguieron su camino hacia las mazmorras riéndose de la cara de malfoy, pero cuando llegaron y bajaron la escalera se les quitó la risa.  
  
Snape estaba tendido en el suelo y había sangre por todos lados, Harry y Ron aunque no les agradaba mucho la idea de ayudar a Snape é pero fueron a ver que pasaba cuando llegaron con él estaba delirando:  
  
- Ya están aquí, están dentro.  
  
- Quien?, quien esta dentro? – preguntaba extrañado Harry.  
  
Snape cayó desmayado, Harry tomo su varita y susurró "lumus" las mazmorras se iluminaron, todo estaba tirado, pociones, pergaminos, todo estaba revuelto, Harry y Ron de pronto escucharon un suspiro, un extraño salió de entre las sombras e invocó un conjuró y desapareció, Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Snape y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, en brazo de Snape aprecio la marca tenebrosa de un color morado obscuro, harry volteó con Ron y le dijo:  
  
- Tienes que correr a avisarle a la señora Pomfrey y a Dumbledore para que vengan a ayudar a Snape. – dijo nervioso Harry.  
  
- S, s, si, si – dijo Ron angustiado.  
  
Ron salió corriendo, mientras tanto Harry se Había quedado solo con Snape, los dos en el mismo cuarto, era una escena muy terrorífica, Harry con Snape en brazos bañado en sangre y dando a conocer la marca tenebrosa. Después de 5 minuto regreso Ron con Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore quien después de examinar la condición e Snape les pidió a Harry y Ron que se retiraran.  
  
En el camino estaban mas asustados que nisiquiera se dieron cuenta de que malfoy estaba trapeando la sala de trofeos bajo los gritos de Filch, cuando por fin llegaron ala sala común se toparon con Hermione como los tres quisieron pasar al mismo tiempo, ya que Harry y Ron no vieron a Hermione la cual estaba tapada con la capa, al tratar de pasar los 3 cayeron al suelo, exaltados se levantaron y cada cual corrió para donde pudo.  
  
Después del susto se reunieron en la sala común.  
  
- Que averiguaste? – pregunto interesado Harry.  
  
- Miren cuando estaba observando llego Mcnonogall y Dumbledore, se acercaron al cuadro y susurraron la contraseña, batalle un poco para entenderla pero después de pensar un poco llegué ala conclución de que fue:  
  
"RANAS DE CHOCOLATE" 


	4. LAS 3 VOCES

"LAS 3 VOCES"  
  
- Cuando dijeron esto, la puerta de deslizo detrás de un cuadro grande de frutas y pasaron, cuando lo hubieron hecho me fui inmediatamente hacia los dormitorios per cuando salía me topé directamente con la señora Norris, afortunadamente logre evitarla pero después me encontré también con Snape y después con la señora Houch, el colegio estaba muy vigilado  
  
- ¿pero como les fue a ustedes? – pregunto curiosa.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron ala cara y después Harry habló:  
  
- Bueno, llegamos alas mazmorras y (suspiro) bueno, encontramos a Snape muy grave, estaba tirado en el suelo todo ensangrentado y las mazmorras ni se diga estaban totalmente en ruinas. – dijo el angustiado.  
  
- También encontramos a un extraño, el cual desapareció misteriosamente al vernos, después fui ala enfermería por la señora Pomfrey y Dumbledore, regresamos y despues Dumbledore nos pidió que nos fuéramos, después de eso llegamos aquí – dijo extrañado.  
  
Hermione se rió de repente y después dijo:  
  
- También me encontré a Malfoy trapeando y barriendo la sala de trofeos, aproposito tomé un poco de arena del aula de la profesora Sprout y la tire, filch grito como 3 min. Después le dio un buen jalón de orejas a Malfoy y lo hizo trapear y barrer el salón de nuevo. – dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
Cuando acabo de decir esto todos rieron durante un tiempo y después Hermione dijo:  
  
- Será mejor que vallamos a dormir y mañana vamos a visitar a Snape no? – preguntó ella.  
  
- Si, tienes razón, buenas noches a todo – dijo harry adormilado.  
  
Después de hablar se fueron a dormir.  
  
Ala mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a desayunar, después de eso fueron ala enfermería, al pasar por la enfermería se oyó un estrepitoso ruido, Ron casi se muere de un infarto, pero después de un rato salió la señora Norris un poco aturdida, había tumbado uno de los estantes, continuaron con su recorrido y por fin llegaron ala enfermería.  
  
La señora Pomfrey no quiso dar informes argumentando que el profesor se encontraba descansando, al no encontrar respuesta se fueron al comedor, después de comer fueron al campo a practicar un poco, terminado fueron a visitar a Hagrid, pero no estaba, extrañados regresaron al vestíbulo.  
  
La cena fue muy divertida nadie podía evitar que se rieran al ver a Malfoy adolorido de los brazos, estaba tan adolorido que ni siquiera podía levantar la cuchara del plato, terminando eso se retiraron a dormir.  
  
Harry no podía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en el dolor de su cicatriz y en el extraño de la noche que había atacado a Snape, se levanto y se puso a observar los jardines, de pronto un encapuchado salió de entre las sombras y se internó en el bosque prohibido, Harry volvió a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, tiempo después comenzó a salir humo del bosque, por un momento Harry pensó que el bosque se estaba incendiando pero después el humo comenzó a tomar forma y termino mostrando la marca tenebrosa.  
  
Tiempo después los prefectos evacuaron a los alumnos al bosque prohibido y Dumbledore hizo aparecer unos sacos de dormir igual que en cuarto, todos dormían menos los profesores los cuales estaban vigilando el bosque prohibido, de pronto Harry tubo una idea:  
  
- Ehh, Ron, despierta – dijo él en voz baja.  
  
- Que pasa por que tanto escándalo? – preguntaba adormilado Ron.  
  
- Tengo una idea acompáñame detrás de las gradas – dijo e  
  
También le avisaron a Hermione y los 3 fueron detrás de las gradas.  
  
- Cuál es tu idea? – pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Traigo la capa y el comedor no está tan lejos y ningún profesor esta en el colegio, es nuestra oportunidad para descubrir que hay detrás de la puerta. – dijo el entusiasmado.  
  
- Vamos – respondieron a coro los dos.  
  
Se cubrieron con la capa y fueron hacia el comedor, no había ni un alma en el colegio, trataban de caminar con cuidado por si alguien todavía estuviera vigilando, por fin llegaron al comedor, se colocaron frente al cuadro y mencionaran la contraseña.  
  
El cuadro se deslizo lentamente y dejo a conocer un pasillo muy obscuro y tenebroso con penetraciones de luz.  
  
Hermione estaba sorprendida ese pasadizo no salía en "La Historia de Hogwarts" y Harry por que no salía en el mapa del merodeador. Los 3 se quedaron sin saber que hacer pero después de un rato Ron tartamudeó:  
  
- Cr, cre, creo que de, de, debemos entrar – dijo con miedo.  
  
- Es una buena idea – dijo Hermione  
  
- Vamos – dijo Harry.  
  
- Después de ustedes – dijo miedosamente Ron.  
  
Mientras caminaban a lo lejos se escuchaban 3 voces, Después de un tiempo de caminar, Harry pudo saber de quien eran las voces: la primera erá de Cordelius Fudge (ministro de magiua), la segunda era de Dumbledore y la tercera erá de ¡ Sirius Black ¡.  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y después comenzó a correr, atrás del lo seguían Hermione y Ron extrañados, comenzó a aparecer una luz que sé hacia mas y más cercana hasta que por fin la luz los envolvió a ellos.  
  
Se encontraban en un cuarto redondo con una cama, una mesa, un baño y una pequeña cocina, no tenía muchos lujos pero era mucho muy acogedora, sobre la mesa estaban sentados los tres hombres los cuales se les quedaron viendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, Harry corrió y abrazó a Sirus, Dumbledore después de un tiempo dijo:  
  
- Me alegro que por fin hayan encontrado el lugar – dijo sonriente.  
  
- Cómo están muchachos? – pregunto Fudge.  
  
- Yo también me alegro de verlos – dijo apretado Sirius.  
  
Comenzaron a platicar, después de un buen tiempo Harry preguntó:  
  
- Sirius, por que estas aquí?, según yo estabas escondido en otra parte? – preguntó.  
  
- Si lo estaba pero Dumbledore me mando llamar, recuerdas que Voldemort regresó?…..  
  
Ron se estremeció nada mas de oír ese nombre.  
  
- Dumbledore tuvo la idea de formar un grupo que defendiera los terrenos del colegio y luchara contra Voldemort y ahí estoy yo – agregó Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, tu sabes lo que pasó hoy en la noche? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Puede que algunos mortifagos hallan entrado en los terrenos y para festejar colocarón la marca tenebrosa dentro del bosque – dijo él.  
  
- Y tu sabe quien pudo atacar al profesor Snape ayer en la noche – intervino Hermione.  
  
- Si lo sabemos era Peter Petegrew pero no pudimos atraparlo – dijo un poco apenado Sirius.  
  
Harry volvió a tomar la palabra:  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, usted cree que con estos incidentes se pueda llevar acabo el partido de quidich de mañana? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- Definitivamente Harry y debes irte a descansar para que estés listo para el partido de mañana – dijo observando el reloj.  
  
Harry se despidió y junto con sus amigos salieron, al salir observaron que la profesora Macgonogall ya estaba mandando a todos a los dormitorios y disimuladamente s unieron al grupo y llegaron a los dormitorios.  
  
Ahora solo podía pensar en ganar el partido de mañana. 


	5. GRYYFINDOR V.S. SLYTHERIN

GRYFFINDOR V.S SLYTHERIN.  
  
Ala mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó muy emocionado y concentrado para el partido, sabía que tenía que ganarlo, el clima era frío pero agradable para jugar al quidich.  
  
El y el equipo bajaron muy temprano a desayunar, después de hacerlo fueron hacia el campo con sus escobas bajo el hombro dirigidos por el nuevo capitán Michael Wallas, era nuevo en el colegio pero había estado en el equipo de suplentes por 5 años buscando él titulo de capitán, pero Oliver Wood se lo había ganado.  
  
En los vestidores, Wallas les dio una sustanciosa inyección de animo y adrenalina mientras afuera el colegio se colocaba en posición.  
  
- Bueno, ¡ A jugar ¡ – dijo entusiasmado Wallas.  
  
El equipo tomó sus escobas y salieron al campo, cuando lo hicieron fueron recibidos con una exaltada multitud que no dejaba de aplaudir y decir porras.  
  
- ¡ Los campeones ¡ – gritó emocionado Lee Jordán.  
  
La señora Houch entró al campo y pidió a los capitanes que se acercaran:  
  
- Quiero un juego limpio muchachos – dijo enérgicamente.  
  
- Si profesora – contestaron a coro los dos capitanes.  
  
- Bueno entonces suban a sus escobas y ¡A jugar! – dijo contenta.  
  
Los dos subieron al campo, la profesora soltó las pelotas del juego y dio el silvatázo de inicio y comenzó el juego, inmediatamente Angelina tomó la Quafle y partió a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Slytherin.  
  
- Ahí va Angelina a toda velocidad, ¡ Anotación de Gryffindor ¡ los de Slytherin no saben ni por donde pasó, pobres tont…..  
  
- ¡ Lee! ¡Contrólate! – dijo enérgicamente la profeso Mcgonogall.  
  
Harry daba vueltas por todo el campo, buscando la snich por todas partes pero seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy.  
  
- Angelina vuelve a anotar, el colegio se vuelve loco, se puede ver inmediatamente la mediocridad de Slytherin – comentó alegre Lee.  
  
- ¡Lee! – bramó con dureza la profesora Mcgonogall.  
  
En ese instante Harry observo algo dorado muy cerca del parto y se lanzo en picada, Malfoy al ver la reacción de Harry se lanzo tras del, se acercaban mas y más ya casi la podían tener en sus manos cuando se dieron cuenta de que era solo un galeón de oro tirado en el campo.  
  
Harry se levantó justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto pero Malfoy no pudo y se estrello completamente de cara en el campo, cuando Harry se levanto oyó una ovación general por parte de todo el colegio.  
  
- ¡Que golpe! De uno de los golpeadores de Slitherin ¡Puercos! – grito Lee seguido por todo el colegio.  
  
Harry volteó justo a tiempo para presenciar a Angelina tirada en el campo, después de un tiempo se levantó y volvió campo, cuando pasó por las gradas escucho un grito:  
  
- ¡Atrápala Harry! – Grito alguien de entre la multitud.  
  
Harry volteó y vio que era nada mas y nada menos que Cho. La cabeza de Harry estalló en emociones, ahora tenía que atrapar la snich a como diera lugar, Malfoy se encontraba tratando de sacar algo de su túnica pero no lo lograba, cuando al fin lo hizo, era un tubito de color rojo – naranja, esperó a que La señora Houch estuviera despistada y cuando lo hizo fue directamente hacia Harry y le lanzó la poción en los ojos.  
  
Cuando Harry volteó y recibió el golpe directamente en los ojos, no podía ver nada y sus ojos estaban totalmente cubierto de ese liquido, lo único que Harry oyó fue la risa de Malfoy alejándose rápidamente.  
  
Lee alcanzó a ver el acto de Malfoy.  
  
- Malfoy eres un ¡cerdo!, tramposo mal na……  
  
- ¡Lee! ¡si lo vuelves a hacer té iras a los dormitorios! – dijo enfadada.  
  
  
  
Harry seguía buscando la snich pero a siegas, de pronto perdió el control de la escoba y cayo en picada, a media caída sintió algo que le pegó en el rostro y lo tomó en sus manos.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ Harry Potter ah tomado la snich!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ Gryyfindor gana!!!!! – gritó alocadamente  
  
Todo el estadio explotó en aplausos y porras, los de Slitherin estaban que no se la creían, Harry se despegó de todo el festejo y fue ala enfermería a que le quitarán la poción, en la noche en el comedor continuó el festejo durante la cena y en la sala común también, cuando por fin acabo Harry se retiró a dormir junto con Ron, estaba tan cansado que nisiquiera pensó en el extraño o los ataques si no que cayó profundamente dormido. 


End file.
